Numerous systems and devices have hitherto been proposed for accomplishing results which I attain by my invention that have been both complex and expensive and in many cases impractical for the uses to which I put my invention. The present development provides a reverberation means which is simple in construction and can easily be produced by mass production methods, and at relatively low cost.